De fiesta con mi amigo Kakaroto
by Vegeta'z girL
Summary: Vegeta tuvo una discusion con Bulma al igual que goku con milk asi que como buenos amigos sayajins se van a ir a divertir por la ciudad ¿que les espera a estos 2 sayajins? bueno se ubica despues de la saga de majin bu jeje lean y dejen sus reviews plz jeje los quiero
1. Disturbios maritales

Hola de nuevo jajá aquí estoy yo con otra historia jajá ya que sigo de vacaciones y en efecto no tengo nada que hacer asi que me pongo a idear cosas jeje y de nuevo mil disculpas a los que no les conteste sus reviews en mi fic pasado "Feliz cumpleaños mujer gritona" es que a veces me llegaban hasta mucho después pero de verdad se los agradezco y buena esta historia es acerca de nuestro héroes goku y vegeta en una aventura por la cuidad. Dejen sus reviews porque pues me hacen feliz jeje plz.

**De fiesta con mi amigo kakaroto…**

**Capitulo 1: Disturbios maritales…**

Era una tarde común y corriente en la CC y ya había pasado un año desde la derrota de Bu así que todos estaban en paz, bueno casi todos…

-ES INCREIBLE QUE NO CONOZCAS A TU PROPIO HIJO, MONO IDIOTA- Gritaba histérica Bulma.

-Jajá ay ya mujer jajá no es para tanto jajá yo que iba a saber que trunks aparte de tenerle pánico jajá a los estúpidos perros jajajajaja era alérgico jajajajaja yo solo jajajaja lo lleve al parque Jajaja- Intentaba decir entre risas un príncipe sayajin.

-ESTUPIDOOO TE DIJE ANTES DE QUESE FUERAN QUE TRUNKS ES ALERGICOO A LOS PERROS- Grito nuevamente la peliazul.

-Jajajaja ay perdón Jajaja- Se disculpo el sayajin.

-PIDELE PERDON A TU HIJO QUE ESTA EN CAMA, ES INCREIBLE QUE NO HAGAS NADA POR NOSOTROS- Exclamo equivocadamente la peliazul.

Ante este comentario Vegeta paro su risa en seco y cambio su expresión por una de decepción y enojo.

-Mmm con que no hago nada por ti, perfecto cuando haya otra amenaza a ver quién diablos se sacrifica por ti, mujer estúpida- Respondió con desprecio el sayajin y se fue volando por la ventana.

Y bulma supo que había dado en la tecla equivocada y se sintió la peor esposa del universo ya que sabía que a pesar de el difícil carácter de Vegeta el estaba intentando cambiar y probablemente ella lo había arruinado todo.

Mientras tanto en las montañas Paoz.

-Pero Milk no te enojes de verdad que estaba sembrando los rábanos jeje pero tenía mucha hambre- Se disculpaba goku.

-ES INCREIBLE GOKU, ERES UN VAGO, UN REBELDE, MIRA QUE EJEMPLO LE DAS A TUS HIJOS- Regañaba milk a su esposo.

-Pero Milk, no es para tanto anda perdóname ya- Rogaba el del peinado punk.

-NOOO LARGO DE AQUÍ Y REGRESA HASTA QUE CONSIGAS UN TRABAJO- Grito definitivamente la morena.

Y así goku salió muy triste de su casa peguntándose en donde iba a pasar la noche ya que estaba oscureciendo y entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle un favor a su nuevo mejor amigo Vegeta así que siguiendo su ki se teletransporto hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo.

-Lárgate de aquí kakaroto, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- dijo desganado el príncipe sayajin.

-Pero ¿Qué te paso vegeta por que estas aquí en las montañas y no en la corporación?- Cuestiono el distraído goku al ver a su amigo más serio de lo normal.

-No te interesa, Insecto- Respondió Vegeta cortante.

-Oh ya se te peleaste con Bulma- Dijo goku que por otra contada ocasión uso su cerebro.

-Hmp- Fue la respuesta de vegeta.

-Si yo también me enoje con Milk jeje es que me comí los rábanos de la cosecha y pues ahora quiere que consiga otro empleo para que pueda regresar a la casa- Comento goku desahogándose.

-Eres tan simple kakaroto- Respondió el del peinado de flama.

-Jeje bueno entonces no creo que puedas ayudarme, ya que de seguro bulma y milk se aliaran para hablar mal de nosotros- Dijo tristemente goku.

-Mmm si mujeres locas- Comento Vegeta.

Y de repente una gran idea se le cruzo a Goku (idea de goku es igual a desastre).

-Oye Vegeta y si vamos a distraernos- Sugirió el distraído sayajin.

-No quiero entrenar contigo- Dijo secamente El príncipe.

-Mmm bueno entonces vamos de compras- Volvió con sus grandes ideas goku.

-Kakaroto ¿Acaso eres gay?- Pregunto un asqueado vegeta al pensar que su compatriota podría ser gay.

-Nooo vegeta como crees yo solo decía porque cuando Milk esta triste se va de compras y regresa feliz- Se defendió el otro sayajin.

-Ah eres un imbécil eso de las compras es para las estúpidas mujeres- Respondió vegeta fastidiado por estar hablando con goku.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a una fiesta- Insistía goku.

-Ah kakaroto ya cállate no me gustan las fiestas- Dijo exasperado el príncipe sayajin.

-Ah como no, si hace varios años en el cumpleaños de bulma estabas…- Goku se callo cuando recordó que esa fiesta era solo tema de las reuniones privadas de los guerreros Z.

-¿Estaba qué? Habla sabandija- Pregunto enojado Vegeta.

-No nada jeje ya me acorde que no eras tú- Dijo goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah eres un imbécil- Comento el príncipe.

-Mmm ya se, vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre- dijo goku sobándose la panza.

-Bueno ya deja de fastidiar y vámonos a comer- Cedió el príncipe ya que el también tenía mucha hambre.

Y así de noche se dirigieron a la cuidad a buscar un buen restaurante para saciar su apetito sayajin. Y después de media hora de buscar entraron a un bonito restaurante.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, aquí está la carta- Los atendió un mesero.

-Gracias insecto- Dijo amablemente vegeta.

-Mmm, yo quiero todo- ordeno goku.

-Pe…pe…pero señor como que quiere todo- Exclamo un sorprendido mesero.

-Yo también quiero de todo, Insecto- Ordeno el príncipe sayajin.

-Sí, sí está bien señores en un momento se los traigo- Respondió el mesero cuando vio la fría mirada de vegeta.

Y una hora después de ingerir alimentos como si su vida dependiera de ello, los 2 sayajines se disponían a pagar la cuenta.

-Kakaroto tu me invitaste paga la cuenta- Vegeta se hizo el desentendido.

-Pero, Vegeta no traigo dinero- Dijo goku poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza.

Vegeta cayó de espaldas.

-Y entonces como querías venir a comer sin dinero sabandija imbécil- Se quejo vegeta pensando que tendría que lavar platos de sabandijas humanas.

-Jeje creí que tu traías, como bulma es rica- Se excuso el de cabello alborotado.

-Ah eres un imbécil, pero bueno ya sé lo que vamos a hacer, con la teletransportacion nos vamos a ir a otro lugar ¿Entendiste kakaroto?- Pregunto el inteligente príncipe.

-Si si entendí vegeta pero ¿Eso como nos va a ayudar?- Cuestiono goku.

-Ah no le voy a explicar a tu inútil cerebro, mejor solo hazlo y ya- Respondió vegeta poniendo su mano en el hombro de goku.

Y goku puso sus dedos en su frente y se concentro y posteriormente aparecieron Vegeta y Goku 3 asientos mas delante de donde estaban.

-Listo Vegeta pero aun no entiendo cómo es que esto nos va a ayudar- Comento un confundido Goku.

A vegeta le salió una vena en su frente y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-ESTUPIDO CUANDO DIJE QUE NOS CAMBIARAMOS DE LUGAR ME REFERIA A OTRA PARTE DE LA CUIDAD NO A OTRO ASIENTO MALDITO IMBECIL- Grito el príncipe sayajin sorprendido por la poca inteligencia del hombre más fuerte del universo.

-Vegeta no grites estoy aquí al lado si te escucho y pues es que tu no me explicaste- Se disculpo Goku.

-Bueno kakaroto te perdonare esta vez ahora vámonos- Dijo un vegeta mas tranquilo.

Y así los héroes de fueron del restaurante pero aparecieron en un antro.

CONTINUARA…

…..

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic jeje espero les guste y déjenme sus sugerencias, comentarios y críticas constructivas en sus reviews para ver que les está pareciendo este nuevo fic jeje bueno los quiero chaooo.


	2. Kakaroto en donde estamos?

Hola a todos jeje aquí ando de nuevo con mis locuras y pues no había actualizado por eso de la navidad y el alcohol jaja pero bueno ojala se la hayan pasado bien en navidad y les regalo el segundo capítulo de mi fic y como siempre contesto sus reviews.

**Kitsuneta****: **jeje bueno aquí esta el capitulo y ojala te guste gracias por tu review.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****: **Jajaja si Vegeta es homofico y pues no le hace mucha gracia pensar que goku es gay y que podría querer algo con el jaja xD aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y ojala te guste gracias por tu review.

**FashionBulma****: **que bien que te esta gustando mi historia jeje y bueno a vegeta no le hae gracia pensar en goku gay jaja bueno aquí el segundo capitulo y ojala te guste gracias por tu review.

Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Kakaroto en donde estamos?**

Goku y Vegeta no sabían exactamente en donde estaban ya que ellos jamás habían ido a un antro.

-Kakaroto y ¿aquí que es?- Cuestiono un confundido Vegeta.

-Mmm pues la verdad no se vegeta, pero este lugar luce muy extraño ¿no crees?- Comento goku a su amigo.

-Ah que asco hay muchos humanos- Se quejo el príncipe de los sayajins.

-jajá ay Vegeta no te exaltes oye pero antes de que nos vayamos puedo pedir algo de tomar es que tengo mucha sed- Insistía el de cabello rebelde.

-No, Luego con qué demonios vas a pagar ¿no ves que no traemos dinero?- Regaño a su amigo el sayajin mayor.

-Mmm si tienes razón, bueno entonces vámonos- Comento triste goku.

-Oigan chicos esperen- Los llamo una chica.

-¿Nos hablas a nosotros?- cuestiono goku.

-Si chicos a ustedes bueno es que unas personas que vienen conmigo escucharon su conversación y les quieren invitar unos tragos- Respondió amablemente la chica.

-No queremos nada- Contesto secamente vegeta.

-Pero vegeta yo tengo mucha sed- Se quejo el hombre más fuerte del universo.

-Entonces quédate, yo me largo- Dijo el príncipe.

-Ya vegeta no seas así venimos juntos y aparte no traemos dinero solo uno y ya- insistió goku.

-Ah ya te dije que no kakaroto te vas conmigo o te quedas- Sentencio vegeta.

-Anden chicos es solo una cortesía- Insistía la desconocida chica.

-Si ya vamos- Respondió emocionado goku a la vez que jalaba a vegeta.

-Ah, no me toques kakaroto que no ves que de por si ya estoy asqueado- Dijo vegeta exasperado.

-Jeje si vegeta perdóname- se disculpo el inocente goku.

-Bueno aquí es nuestra mesa y mis acompañantes creo que fueron al baño y ah por cierto mucho gusto me llamo Sam- Se presento la chica.

-Ah si Hola yo me llamo goku y el es mi amigo Vegeta- El menor de los dos sayajines se presento.

-Ah bueno kakaroto apúrate a tomar lo que sea para ya irnos de aquí, no soporto a estos humanos escandalosos- Comento el príncipe.

-Oh miren ya regresaron mis acompañantes- anuncio Sam.

-Y a quién demonios le importa, mejor dale lo que sea que le ibas a dar a kakaroto- Ordeno el fastidiado vegeta.

-¿Oye que le pasa a tu amigo? Y ¿No dijiste que te llamabas goku?- Pregunto la chica al ver el temperamento de Vegeta.

-Jajá es que Vegeta es un poco malhumorado jajá y pues me llamo goku kakaroto- Mintió el distraído sayajin.

-Ah sí está bien- Contesto confundida la chica y pensando que esos dos eran muy raros.

-Jajá eres un imbécil kakaroto- Susurro el mayor de los sayajins a su amigo.

-Bueno es que lo de kakaroto es una historia muy larga como para contársela o si quieres se la cuento- Contesto también en un tono bajo goku.

-Bueno aquí están sus drinks- Dijo Sam enseñándoles los caballitos.

-Ay no yo no tomo alcohol yo creí que me ibas a dar un frutsi, ese si me gusta- Comento inocentemente goku.

Y ante ese comentario todos los que estaban en la mesa incluso Vegeta se aguantaron una carcajada ante la inocencia de goku.

-Ay perdón goku no sabía que no tomabas pero ahorita te pido una botella de agua- Se disculpo la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Contesto goku.

-Ah disculpen no les he presentado a mis acompañantes ellas son Raquel y Jessica- Sam presento a sus amigas.

-Hola- Saludaron las "chicas" que mas bien tenían voz de hombre de 40 años.

A goku y a Vegeta les salió una gota de sudor y tenían una cara de confusión como cuando a un niño le explican de donde vienen los bebes Y en eso regreso Sam.

-Hola chicos ya regrese, veo que ya se están conociendo- Comento alegre la chica.

-EXPLICAME QUE DIABLOS ES ESOOOOO- Grito como loco Vegeta.

-¿Que te explique que es qué?- Pregunto confundida Sam.

-QUE QUE DEMONIOS SON ESAS INMUDICIAS QUE LLAMAS RAQUEL Y JESSICA- El príncipe sayajin exigía una explicación.

-Vegeta no te pongas así, llegue a la conclusión de que son personas pero no estoy seguro- Dijo goku a Vegeta.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? Por supuesto que somos personas estúpidos ignorantes- Dijeron muy ofendidas Raquel y Jessica.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaron goku y Vegeta.

-¿Pero que rayos les pasa? Porque insultan a mis amigas- Reclamo Sam a los sayajines.

-¿Hay algún problema aquí galanes?- Se acerco un fisicoculturista que veía a goku como si fuera un bistec.

-¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS KAKAROTO?- vegeta seguía gritando como un maniático.

-No se Vegeta pero estoy muy confundido, nunca había visto señoras así de feas como esas- Dijo goku a la vez que miraba de reojo a Raquel y a Jessica y pensaba que de seguro tendría pesadillas por los próximos 2 meses.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- Preguntaba muy confundida Sam.

-NO MAS BIEN QUE LES PASA A USTEDES, ESTAN LOCOS, KAKAROTO SACAME DE AQUÍ-Al parecer vegeta estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

-Vegeta ya no grites calma amigo- Intentaba tranquilizar goku a su nervioso amigo.

-IDIOTAS ESTO ES UN ANTRO GAY Y SI NO SON GAYS A QUE DEMONIOS VINIERON LOCOS INSENSIBLES- Grito Jessica.

-¿UN ANTRO GAY? KAKAROTO DE TODOS LOS LUGARES DE LA CUIDAD ¿ME TRAJISTE A UN ANTRO DE DESVIADOS? VES YA SABIA QUE ERAS GAY ALEJATE INMUNDICIA- Gritaba Vegeta que estaba todo nervioso.

-No vegeta que no soy gay de verdad yo solo me teletransporte y llegamos aquí, pero amigo yo no sabía que eras homofóbico perdón vegeta- Se disculpo el de cabello rebelde y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-KAKAROTO NO ME TOQUEEES- Seguía gritando vegeta que todavía no asimilaba porque todo eso le pasaba a el.

-OYE MACHITO NOSOTROS NO SOMOS ABOMINACIONES PUES QUE TE PASA- Le grito el fisicoculturista a vegeta y se disponía a golpearlo.

-TU NI SIQUIERA ME MIRES SABANDIJA- Grito vegeta y expulso un poco de ki para que las personas quedaran varios metros lejos de su espacio personal excepto goku.

Y ante este acto todos los pobrecitos gays estaban llorando y encomendándose a kami para que Vegeta se fuera ya.

-Ya cálmate hombre yo también estoy asustado Vegeta pero pues tu convivías con Freezer y Zaabon creí que estabas acostumbrado- Intento goku darle ánimos al príncipe.

-AHHHH KAKAROTO NO ME RECUERDES A ESOS DESVIADOS QUE ME DAN ESCALOFRIOS- Vegeta seguía en shock.

-Ay perdón Vegeta no sabía que te daba escalofríos-Goku ya no sabía que mas hacer para calmar a vegeta así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y le dio una cachetada.

Vegeta dejo de temblar y se tranquilizo poco a poco.

-¿Ya estas mejor Vegeta?- Pregunto goku.

-¿Kakaroto, tu estas seguro de tu sexualidad verdad?- Pregunto Vegeta.

-Si vegeta, que no soy gay a mí me gusta milk y pues milk es una chica- Respondió goku.

-Está bien kakaroto ahora sácame de aquí y llévame a un lugar que tenga baño y procura no llevarme a otro lugar como este- Dijo vegeta y puso su mano en el hombro de goku.

Y así los 2 sayajines se teletransportaron a otro lugar mientras había varios gays desmayados y otros en shock.

CONTINUARA…

…..

¿En donde aparecerán estos 2 sayajines? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo jeje chaoo y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. A y aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de los gays.


	3. ¿Goku stipper?

Hola a todos mis lectores jeje lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que me quede sin internet pero bueno aquí les traigo el final de este fic y contestare sus reviews como siempre.

**Kitsuneta****: **jaja que bueno que te hizo reír y vegeta tiene serios problemas con los ataques de pánico jaja y bueno me tarde un poco para ser yo jeje pero aquí esta el tercer y último capítulo ojala te guste gracias por tu review.

**Keffitha: **No me había llegado tu review del capitulo 1 y bueno que bueno que te gusto eso me hace feliz jeje gracias por leer y por dejar review ojala te guste el final.

**MilyDepp****: **Olaa qué bueno que te gusto mi fic jeje espero que el final también te guste graciaaz.

**princss saiyan****: **que bueno jeje para eso escribo para que se lo pasen bien con mis locuras jajá gracias por tu review ojala te guste este cap.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans****:** Oh que mal que hayas estado enferma jaja que bueno que te divirtió jaja vegeta es un loquillo con los pebres gays jaja le dan pánico y pues si casi nadie se acerca a su espacio menos los gays jaja ojala te guste este final jaja graciaaz.

**FashionBulma****: **Jaja si trauma mil para vegeta jaja y todo por culpa del pobre de goku jeje ojala te guste el final gracias por leer y dejar tu review.

**Karry08: **Oh apenas me llego tu review del cap 1 jaja y te pagaría tu comida pero no tengo jaja bueno gracias por leer y dejar tu review que te guste el final chaoo.

**Lucesita: **jaja que bueno que te gusto jaja y bueno la actitud de vegeta se remota a los años de freezer jeje por eso su actitud jaja y aquí esta el cap jeje ojala te guste y bueno hacer sufrir a vegeta siempre es muy gracioso jeje gracias por leer y dejar tu review.

Bueno los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y Gracias a los que han seguido mis fics desde el cumpleaños de Vegeta les dedico este fic chaoo.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Goku stripper?**

Goku y Vegeta aparecieron en un baño de quien sabe dónde y Vegeta procedió a lavarse las manos, la cara etc. para limpiarse del lugar anterior y su amigo goku solo lo observaba.

-¿Oye Vegeta y por qué te pusiste así con los gays?- Pregunto un curioso goku.

-Por que los odio- Respondió el sayajin.

-Mmm ya veo, y ¿Por qué los odias?- Volvió a cuestionar al sayajin menor.

-Porque uno destruyo mi planeta y me esclavizo y otro era verde y asqueroso- Contesto el príncipe.

-Pues así si vegeta- Dijo el de cabello alborotado.

-Bueno y ¿En dónde estamos kakaroto?- Ahora Vegeta le pregunto a goku.

-Pues yo que voy a saber jeje- Fue la brillante respuesta goku.

-Mira kakaroto si me trajiste a otro lugar como el pasado te juro que te mutilo- Amenazo el del peinado de flama.

-jeje no Vegeta no te enojes mejor vamos a salir a ver que es aquí- Sugirió goku.

-Está bien, vamos- Accedió el príncipe.

Salieron del baño y vieron que había un vestidor con trajes muy raros como de bombero, policía y varias profesiones así que Vegeta tenía una idea de en donde estaban pero para confirmar abrió un poco la cortina que había y vio que estaba una plataforma y había un tipo bailando para mujeres locas y vulgares según él.

-Oigan ustedes ¿son los nuevos verdad?- Pregunto una señora con cara de psicópata.

-No, a mí ya me estrenaron- Dijo el vulgar de Vegeta.

-Jajá como eres Vegeta- Si sorpresivamente goku entendió lo que vegeta dijo.

-Miren muchachos tontos mejor cámbiense porque son los estelares les toca 3 rondas después de esta- Dijo la señora y se fue.

-Oye Vegeta ¿a que se refiere la señora?- Pregunto goku que no entendía nada como de costumbre.

-Kakaroto no seas estúpido, se refiere a que ya te dieron trabajo- Respondió amablemente Vegeta.

-¿De verdad? Qué bueno amigo así Milk ya no me va a regañar, pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- Pregunto el animado goku.

-Bueno kakaroto primero ponte uno de esos trajes que están ahí colgados y luego te digo que mas- Vegeta estaba ayudando a su amigo.

Así que el inocente de goku se cambio optando por el traje de policía ya que pues él hacia justicia y el malo de Vegeta estaba ideando una forma de jugarle una inocente broma a su nuevo amigo kakaroto.

-KAKAROTO ¿YA ESTAS CAMBIADO?- Grito vegeta a goku que seguía en el baño.

-Ya, pero ¿apoco voy a trabajar de policía?- Volvió a preguntar el salvador del universo.

-Mmm se podría decir que si- Contesto Vegeta.

-Bueno y ahora ¿Qué hago?- Cuestiono el sayajin policía.

-Tú te vas a esperar aquí y yo voy a traerte algo de tomar para que tengas energía, NO te muevas de aquí kakaroto- Vegeta seguía ayudando a su amigo.

-Ok está bien amigo- Dijo sonriente goku.

Vegeta salió sin que nadie lo viera y se fue a pedir 2 botellas de tequila a la barra y después regreso con Goku al Vestidor.

-Kakaroto, ahora te tienes que tomar esto, sabe feo pero si quieres quedarte con el trabajo y que la loca de tu mujer te perdone te lo tienes que tomar todo- Dijo el mayor de los sayajines y le ofreció las botellas al mayor de los Son.

-Pero yo no tomo alcohol Vegeta, Milk se enoja conmigo- Respondió goku.

-Mmm está bien entonces vámonos ya que así no te van a dar el trabajo- Comento manipuladoramente Vegeta.

-No no espérate entonces si me lo tomo si no Milk me va a dejar sin comida- Accedió el inocente sayajin.

Y goku como pudo empezó a echarse varios caballitos hasta que la primer botella quedo vacía y el sayajin ya no sabía ni quien era así que Vegeta pensó que era suficiente alcohol y que así podría seguir con su plan.

-Bueno kakaroto ahora escúchame bien, cuando salgas le vas a bailar a las mujeres que están ahí- Aconsejo Vegeta.

-Pero compa sho no she bailarsh- Contesto el ebrio sayajin.

-Jajá haber siéntate yo te voy a decir masomenos como es- Dijo Vegeta al que goku ebrio se le hacía divertidísimo.

Y así Vegeta saco sus dotes de bailarín exótico mostrándole a goku algunos pasos que de seguro le hacía a Bulma mientras su amigo lo observaba bien para no perder su nuevo empleo.

-Bueno y eso es básicamente lo que tienes que hacer solo que te vas a ir quitando la ropa- Siguió aconsejando el buen Vegeta a su amigo sayajin.

-A chin…. Apoco me tengo que encuerarsh- Dijo el ebrio y sorprendido goku.

-Jajá no kakaroto no me desnudes solo quédate en ropa interior y baila hasta que se quite la música- Aclaro Vegeta que se esforzaba por no soltarse a carcajadas.

-Pero push eshte trabajo de que esh o que mi veggie- Dijo un confundido goku.

-Este, pues es de una fundación de caridad para mujeres traumadas y tu las vas a ayudar bailando kakaroto y además te van a pagar bien y tu mujer se va a poner feliz y te va a dar comida- Mintió el bromista de Vegeta.

-Aaa puesh así shi hermano- Contesto entusiasmado el borracho goku.

-Jajá eres un imbécil kakaroto- Rio el sayajin mayor.

-Y tu eresh mi hermano chee vegeta eresh mi compaa te quiero brother ven te voy a darsh un besho de compas- Dijo el sentimental goku.

-Ya ya aléjate Kakaroto o me voy a enojar y tu nunca me vas a besar imbécil- Contesto Vegeta a la vez que se alejaba de su ebrio amigo.

-Aaaa no seash timido mi Vegeta venga pa aca hermano- Insistía el ebrio sayajin mientras perseguía a su compatriota.

-Ah eres un impertinente- Dijo Vegeta que ya se estaba enojando por la impertinencia de Goku.

Y así pasaron algunos minutos con goku diciendo cuanto amaba a Vegeta y Vegeta arrepintiéndose por haberle dado de tomar a goku hasta que de repente llego la Señora que según Vegeta era la jefa.

-Oye Tu el chaparrito, ¿Por qué rayos no estás cambiado?- Pregunto la señora a Vegeta.

-En primer lugar NO ESTOY CHAPARRO y en segundo lugar no me cambie POR QUE NO QUIERO- Respondió malhumorado Vegeta.

-Hmp, ESTAS DESPEDIDO- Grito la vieja loca a Vegeta -Y TU YA SAL POR QUE YA TE TOCA- Igualmente le grito a goku.

-A y porque voy a shalir, porque ushted quiere, a no esté papi shale cuando quiere- A goku le dieron sus aires de divo.

-Jajá eres un estúpido kakaroto, ya sal o te van a correr y la loca de tu mujer se va a enojar- Aconsejo el buen Vegeta a su amigo.

-Eshta bien compa, sholo porque tú me lo pidesh- El divo se relajo y se dispuso a salir a bailar.

-Jajá esto va a estar bueno- Se dijo el príncipe y salió a la barra para ver las ridiculeces que iba a hacer kakaroto.

Goku salió al escenario y la reacción de las féminas no se hizo esperar ya que gritaban como lunáticas y hacían propuestas indecorosas al pobre goku y de repente en la música empezó a sonar _You´re so sexy, sexy, sexy i need you love i need no exitation You're so sexy sex sex sexy Feel me now and stop the conversation. _Así que el sayajin empezó a mostrar lo que sabía hacer y lo que su buen amigo Vegeta le había enseñado y vaya que lo aprendió bien porque había varias mujeres desmayadas así que siguió con su rutina y empezó a mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento. Mientras goku seguía bailando Vegeta estaba que se moría de la risa al ver al pobre de goku bailando como un vulgar. Finalmente termino la rutina de goku.

-Jajajajajaja kakaroto jajajaja ya vamos Jajaja que te den tu dinero y pagas las botellas y ya vámonos jajajaja- Vegeta aun no superaba la risa.

-Shi compa vamonosh deja me cambio oshe Vegeta y mi ropa ¿en donde estha wey?- Preguntaba goku y buscaba su ropa.

-Jajaja ya vámonos así kakaroto o tu mujer se va a enojar Jajaja mejor dale la sorpresa jajajajaja y cuando llegues jajajaja dile que jajajaja ya tienes Jajaja trabajo Jajaja que eres Jajaja stripper- Vegeta estaba que se moría de risa.

-Eshta bien compa deja voy por mi dinero y nosh vamosh- Dijo goku tambaleándose y se fue a recoger su paga.

Y a goku le pagaron muy bien ya que fue todo un éxito y le dijeron que lo esperaban la próxima semana.

-Mira compa me pagaron bien toma hermano para lash boteshas- Comento goku a vegeta y le dio algo de dinero.

-Jajaja si deja pago Jajaja- Contesto Vegeta.

Y así Vegeta fue a pagar y se iban a ir pero como goku estaba tan borracho que no podía hacer la teletransportacion se tuvieron que ir volando mientras vegeta lo cargaba como a un costal de papas.

-Kakaroto ya llegamos a tu bosque- Dijo Vegeta mientras lo soltaba sin cuidado.

-A shi gashias amigo te quiero hermano me la pashe bien nosh vemosh luego mi Vegeta- Se despidió el sayajin y entro a su casa.

Vegeta se despidió con una señal de V con los dedos y emprendió vuelo y mientras iba para la corporación estaba pensando que de verdad se la había pasado bien con kakaroto y que aunque era un tonto era su único amigo y que lo había hecho olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas con su mujer así que se dio cuenta que aunque le costara aceptarlo el también quería a goku y que era como su hermano.

Mientras tanto en las Montañas Paoz cuando goku por fin logro entrar a su casa…

-MILK SHA LLEGUEEEEEE- Le grito a su morena esposa.

Al escuchar el tono de su marido Milk bajo como rayo a la sala.

-AY PERO GOKU ESTAS TODO BORRACHO Y ¿POR QUE VIENES VESTIDO ASI?- Se alarmo la pelinegra.

-MILK SHA CONSHEGUI TRABAJO Y MIRA CUANTO PAGAN- Comento goku y le mostro el dinero a su esposa.

-¿Y DE QUE TRABAJAS GOKU?- Pregunto ya molesta milk.

-SHOE STRIPPER- Dijo a mucha honra el sayajin.

-GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU- Grito la pelinegra.

En la Capsule Corp…

-Jajá ese kakaroto es un loquillo- Se decía en voz baja el príncipe.

-PERO VEGETA ¿ESTAS BIEN?, ¿NO TE PASO NADA?, ¿YA NO ESTAS MOLESTO?, ¿AUN ME AMAS?, ¿ME ENGAÑASTE? AYYY VEGETA PERDONAME- Grito angustiada la peliazul.

- Si, No, No, Si, No Y Si- Vegeta respondió a las preguntas de su histérica esposa.

-Ay Mi vegeta me tenias muy preocupada te llame a tu móvil pero no me respondías lamento mucho lo que te dije- Se disculpo la peliazul.

-Si mujer ya no hagas escándalo mejor ya vámonos a dormir- Dijo Vegeta ya que estaba cansado.

Y bulma se dio cuenta de que extrañamente Vegeta estaba de muy buen humor así que…

-¿Vegeta en donde estuviste?- Cuestiono Bulma temiéndose lo peor.

-De fiesta con mi amigo kakaroto- Fue la respuesta del sayajin y se durmió.

FIN.

…

Bueno hasta aquí llego este cortito fic y espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto escribirlo gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews los quiero chaooo.


End file.
